


Our hearts remember

by nine1207



Category: Benverly - Fandom, IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: A bit book spoilers, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amnesia, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Just Ben high school part tho, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nine1207/pseuds/nine1207
Summary: my first fanfic ever and English is not my language so apologize for every mistakes here.Ben Hanscom just moved to Portland and start new life. He doesn't remember everything that happened in Deery.Beverly Marsh has been in Portland since 12 years old and have a good life. One day after summer holiday they met and introduce again one another with no memory from the past.Based on IT book by Stephen King. All character are his and this is just my imagination





	1. New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Losers club vs Pennywise is in 1999  
> This fic is in 2004

_Beep beep. Beep beep_. Alarm’s ringing from the alarm clock beside him. It’s 6.30 am. He sat on the bed with his messy brown hair. _Aaaargh. It’s Saturday morning and my back feels hurt._ Moving to a new place always feels like this. This was, what, like 5 times already? He couldn’t even count it anymore. They always moving from place to place due to his mother condition on looking for a job. His mom, single parent, was struggling searching for money for both of them. And here he wass feeling useless because he couldn’t even help her and be a good son for her. _No Benny, you don’t have to do that. Just be a good student, have a good grade, and stay healthy!_ That’s his mom said. Oh, stay healthy means he have to eat all the good stuff no leftovers from supper allowed.

He stood up and walked to the mirror in his closet. He opened his shirt, threw it to the floor and looked at his body. _New place, new day, and I’m still looking like this useless fat kid._ His eyes stop at blurry scar on his stomach. _This scar is slowly gone, I think scar like this will long last till I’m dead. Where did I get this scar?_ He couldn’t remember it. All he can remember was it’s kind of an H word and someone surely forced to curve it on his belly. But who did that, he couldn’t remember the face. After that, he goes to the shower and humming _New Kids On The Block_ ’s song.

 

“Good morning, Mamma.” he said when he was walking down the stairs and saw his mom in the kitchen.

“Good morning, Benny. You wake early. You wanna eat something, hon?”

“No mom. I think I just wanna take a walk, looking the area and see something nice. Umm.. Do you need help to unboxing the kitchen set, mom? I can walk later if you want.”

“Oh no, dear. I can do it myself, thank you. You can sightseeing and don’t forget to go home at 9 to eat breakfast with your Mamma!”

“Yes Mamma. See you soon.” He took his green hoodie, some bread from last night and his headphone with him and walking out the door.

 

He breathed deeply once he closed the door. _Hhhh, this is feel nice. I hope we stay here for long time and don’t need to move away again._ He walked in the pavement while he wore his hoodie and set his headphone on his head without any music plays. Why? Because that what we do when we don’t want someone to talk to us right? And he was walking to wherever his feet take him. The weather is not that warm anymore in this mid August but he still wore hoodie because he felt uncomfortable with his body since his childhood. As he walked slowly, he saw a paperboy in his bike with the newpaper in his bag. _I wonder when the last time I ride a bike? It looks fun.. and more less tired.._ The paperboy was turning into the corner and gone from his sight. While he looked at the big trees in someone garden he saw old couple who sat on their balcony, they were holding hands and look into the sky, blue clean sky. _Gordon_ , the family name written on mailbox in front of the house. _Ah, I hope I have that life. Grow old with someone you love and have no burden. Shut it Ben, look at your body and who in the hell wants to grow old with sack of sand like you._ He walk away with not so good mood.

He was walking so long then when he turn the corner he saw a playground. With the swings, slide, teetertroter, monkey bar, sand box, and more of them he forgot the name. He walked to the bench near the sandbox and look around. There were a mom with the stroller walking around with their dog, a man jogging with his headset’s on, and a stray cat sleep near his bench. And from where he sit, he could see old building standing not for away from here, the building was white and has old europian design. He loved to see everything about buildings and later draw it on his sketchbook and more often added some details here and there.

His belly was growling. _Okay it’s time to go home then._ He stood up and walked home. He walked into different path so he could remember the places and see much of difference house model in the settlement. _Smith, Clarke, Burrows, Cooper._ He read all the names with beautiful house they had and he stopped at one sign. _Marsh_. He read it again and thinking, _Marsh? Why this name is familiar? Is this one of my moms relatives? Hmm.. Oh maybe I misremember it, I think one of mom's friends is March, not Marsh._

He looked at the white-brown house for a while, he saw the garage was closed and there was a dog house too. He looked at the second floor and he saw a shadow moving in a room and it was getting closer to the window. _Don’t stare too long Ben, you look like a freak._ And a second before he turned around he saw someone, no, a girl, with red hair opened the balcony door but he decided to walk home faster.

 

\--

 

The sun was rising, it’s Monday morning and it means it’s time to go to school. Ben has showered and he was wearing maroon hoodie then packing things to his green bag. He wore his old green Timex watch then looked at his bed and cleaned it up before had a breakfast and walked to school.

“Morning, Mamma.” He said while he open the refrigerator and grab the milk.

“Morning, Benny. Aren’t you excited for school? Come, come have your peanut butter.”

“Yes, Mamma.” Well honestly he was not that excited, he just didn’t want to make his Mamma worry about his school life and he never tell about all the bullying cases he ever suffered.

Then his mom joined him in the island, talking about how his mom will started a nice job this morning. She would work at nursing house not far from here and be on-call sitter for anyone who needed her help. He didn’t like if his mom work so hard and go home with that tired face. He really wanted to help her but she never wanted him to suffer as well.

“Okay, Mamma, I’m done. I’ll get going then.” He stood up and took his bag on chair beside him.

“Don’t forget your lunch and your key! And wear that glasses, you don’t want your sight’s getting worse, do you?”

“Yes, Mamma. Have a good day, Mamma.” He grabbed the brown paperbag and put it in his bag.

 

He arrived at the gate and walking down the hall. He felt some people looking at him. _God why everywhere I go people tend to do this. Is it because I’m the new kid or I’m fat enough?_ He was looking for Mrs. Green office and somehow she was waiting him at the end of the hall.

“Hello, are you Benjamin Hanscom? My name is Mrs. Green, I’m teaching English and will take you to our first class this semester. Are you ready?” she said with a bright smile she had as she offering her hand. She was a tall woman with brunnete hair and looking like a good person.

He shake her hand and said, “Yes and thank you, Mrs. Green. Just call me Ben. After you.” And they walk side by side.

“Okay. The class will start soon. Oh, do you need a friend to go see around the school? I can pick a student to accompany you!”

“Don’t worry about that, Mrs. Green. I used to look around new school due to my mom’s temporary works, so I’ll be okay. Or.. maybe I can ask a friend from my class.” He said that with a little smile and he said that because Mrs. Green looked worry because he wanted to do it alone.

As the bell’s ringing, they arrived at the class.

“Good morning everyone. How’s your summer vacation going! Do you guys have a holiday or take some part time jobs? Anyway, today we have new student here. Come introduce yourself.”

He looked at the whole student and of course, no excitement in their eyes. “My name is Ben Hanscom. I’m from Boston, well no, I always moving so I’m not from one place.”

The class was silent and some of them were just chat to each other, some were already sleeping even this was first lesson this day. He just looked down then looked at Mrs. Green. Giving signal if he was allowed to sit or just be their English object this week.

“Okay everyone, that was warm response. Okay Ben you can sit wherever you like. There are several empty seat.”

He bowed his head and walked into the seat at the back of the class near the window. As Mrs. Green calling the others name, he took out his book, pen, his glasses and just look out the window. He could see the track field, the trees in the garden, some table here and there, and the gardener mowing the soccer field. _Okay, Ben Hanscom, the beginning is not always starting at the first page._

 

It’s lunch time. He headed to tables that stand at the outside of the school building. There was a small table there and he sat there alone. He took his brown paper bag and open it. Apple juice, bacon sandwich, and pudding. He eat that while looking at the kids who eat there with their own gang and saw some boys with their varsity jacket, it’s written player so they might be from basketball team, were playing with bunch of girls. Look at that, it’s easy to make friends when you have talent and all. He often had that thought these days, maybe it just that puberty phase, he thought.

He almost finished his lunch with his loneliness in that bench when someone said,

“Hey. You’re Ben Hanscom right?”

He turned his head and saw the most beautiful woman that ever exist in this horrible world. She has long red hair, the sun touched it so it looked like her hair burned bright red, wear white sneakers, blue jeans, navy blue jacket, and her eyes, oh my God her eyes, it’s a bit blue and green blend into one. He stunned with big eyes looking at her.

"Hmm, you’re not answering me and it’s getting awkward.” She said that with that playful smirk.

“Oh I’m so sorry. I just got heat stroke.” _Okay what the hell are you saying Ben, it just first day, first person and you ruined It already._ “Yeah, I’m Ben myself. Can I help you?” _and what with this weirdl sentence?! Are you a steward or what??_

“Oh, hi. We met, ehm no, not met, we were on the same class earlier. English class.” She said.

“Umm..” he tried to remember all the students who attended that class but not quite remember her.

“My name is Beverly, Beverly Marsh.”


	2. Chapter 2

“My name is Beverly, Beverly Marsh. I—“

“Wait. Beverly Marsh?” he furrowed his brow and then his hand was touching his chin.

“You remember me?” her face kind of lit up when he looked like recognize her.

“Remember? Wait, no. I just.. I think I saw a Marsh not far away from my house. Do you live in not far from 24 st?”

“Yeah I live not far from the playground too. How do you know that?”

“Oh.. Umm. Couple days ago I took a walk. Just want to know where I live and somehow I read your mailbox. Oh, please take a sit. Sorry I just make you stand there.” He was gesturing his hand on the empty space on the bench he sat.

“That’s okay.” she sat beside him and put his flowery sling bag on the table. She sat just below the shadow of the tree near them and all Ben saw is how the sun light that came through the leaves could make her look more shining than ever. _Ever? Did I ever met her before?_  His mind speaking in less a second.

“Look, I just want to ask you something. This is probably weird, but, do we know each other?” she said  with little chuckle.

 _Oh that sound when she chuckle definitely can make my day and burns my heart at the same time. Wait what?_ “Well we do introduce our self a while ago, but..” he raised his eyebrow and pursed his lips when suddenly, “Wait. Do you live here since a long time or you just moving here?”

“I just moved here, like, 5 years ago. After summer, around fifth grade I think. I moved from-“

“from Derry, Maine isn’t it?” he didn’t sound sure but he said it anyway.

“Yes!!” she raised her voice and he slapped the table and make kind of loud noise that people nearby looked at them “That’s right! I moved here because my father is sick and now I lived with my aunt. You’re from Derry too, are you not? Because it looks like I know you from before.. But I can’t remember well. I just remember I had friends there, I forget their name, and one of them looks like you. So, is there any chance you’re…” she looked at Ben as if waiting him to remember something from the past.

“I do remember I have other friends there. But same as you I can’t remember the details, well, _many_ details. Actually before you bring this up I never thinking what happened back there, I remember being bullied by some people, but I can’t remember what I was doing. All I can remember is when I was moving to New Hampshire. Before that is so blurry.” he said that while he looked at her, she looked disappoint, a bit. “But yes, after a while I feel like I know you too. I don’t know, I feel like we know each other”

“Do you?” her face was brighten again. “Yes I think we knew each other. Damn, why we can’t remember a thing. Even I can remember what happen when I’m 6 years old but not when I’m in elementary school. And…”

And he wasn’t listening to what Beverly’s words. In that precious moment he just looked at her face and see the details of her face, how she talked, and little freckles in her face, and many more. _Oh my God, how this girl is so beautiful. Those eyes definitely can bright my day, any day of my life._

 “…I wish we have something to remember.” She said and that made him snapped out of his little world.

“Hmm.. don’t you have stuff from before? I don’t know. Photograph? Or book maybe?”

“Maaaybe I have.. I remember put some old stuff in a box. Why?”

“Well, maybe those old stuff could bring back some memories. I already threw some stuff but I still have a few. Do you, I mean, do you any chance want to see that?” he said that while he pushed his black full frame glasses back to where it comfortably stand.

“That’s a good idea, Ben. We should see it together. But I can’t do it today, I have to pick up my niece from school and help my aunt. Maybe next time if that’s alright?”

“That’s fine. It’s not that I have many works to do either, I always available since I just moved here so I have nothing to do.” _Why I’m mumbling such a stupid words._ He said with a little bit shy and Beverly just gave him a chuckle, then he heard someone was calling for Beverly name.

Both of them turned their head and not far there’s a blond hair girl with braces in her teeth calling for Beverly. She was wearing flannel shirt, straight cutted jeans, and she had different color of eyes. _What does it call? Heterochromia?_ He thought and not sure because they were not close enough to see the colors.

“Oh shoot. Lucky for you, Ben. Enjoy your free time while you still have it. Okay, my friend is looking for me. I’ll see you around then?” she said cheerfully with that bright smile as she grabbed her bag and stood.

Suddenly he was standing too. “Yeah. It’s nice to see you, Beverly.” He said groggily

“Just call me Bev. Bye, Ben!” she turned around and wave to her friend.

But what Ben saw is just not that. He saw Bev turned around in slow motion. It’s like glitter was falling down when her hair’s flowing, and of course the little running she did, he saw it in slow motion too. And suddenly there was a flashback coming, the scene when he was a boy and looking at the girl walking down the school steps with red hair and bracelet in her ankle. _I definitely know a Bev._ “Bye, Bev.” He whispered it with his eyes still looking at the way she walked away.

 

Bev was a little running toward her blonde friend, Claire. “Hey wait up, Claire. It’s not that Mr. Blake gonna be in class on time, right?” she said as she ponytailed her hair. “Damn it’s still hot.”

“Yes it is. And by the way…” she said as she hugged books with her arm then looked at Bev. “What’s with you and the new kid? We are weird enough to be on bullied-people-list and you now talking to the kid and guess what? He’s fat and definitely gonna be bullied by those shit heads too.” She explained passionately so her saliva was spurting due to her uneven teeth to the grass below them.

“Wow relax there, young lady. First, we just talk. It seems like I know him from somewhere and I don’t know why I can’t stop thinking about it that’s why I go to him and ask some things. It turned out he felt like he know me too but he couldn’t remember a thing.” She said as they walk into the hall of the school and walk toward her locker. “But the feels when we talked to each other was like old friend who meet again after long time, you know. And that new kid’s name is Ben. Second, we are way beyond those bullying right? They’re not into us anymore, well maybe still. A little bit.” She looked at Claire and gestured her thumb and index finger with a little gap between it as they arrived at Bev’s locker

Claire face was combination of surprised and disbelieve. “Wait, you said maybe he was your childhood crush? Oh my God, Bevvie that the cutest—“

“What? No. I never said that. I said he looks like one of my childhood friends, nothing I can remember but I can feel it, you know.” She reached her locker and spin the number on the padlock.

“Whatever that makes you happy. But still, that was cute. Anyway, about those shit heads, how do you know they’re not targeting us anymore?” she said while she opened the wrap of chewing gum and leaning on the locker beside Bev’s. “But I really hope they’re not looking for us again. It’s like their world is little like their wang, man.”

The padlock is clicked open, “You still eat those gum even you know they’ll stuck at your braces? And how do you know about their wang?” she chuckled and pull the locker. “I just know. I think those new freshman are their new target. Because nothing is easier to be bullied than those greener kids, right?” She said as she put some things to the locker and grab a book and some notes. Then she recalling the memories from the old days.  

 

_It’s the time when she was just a freshman and still adapting with this town. The first week of school was not that bad until she saw a blonde girl sat alone under the trees was yelling at bunch of boys._

_“What? You never saw beautiful girl with this kind of eyes before?? Just get lost, man.” She stood up._

_“Wow, over confidence at its best, aren’t you? Damn, boys. This chick ain’t chill. Come on, come with us after school. Many of your friends want to have a night with older cool boys like us. Am I right, boys?” he laughing as she clapped his hand with his other friends._

_It was Seth Meyer, two year older than her. Brunette boy with big body, big in this definition is big as an athlete, not big as Ben. And there were Bret Petterson, the skinny guy but tall, and Greg Burton, not so big boy with bald head, who always walking behind Seth and mocking other younger students together, like they’re at school not to study but to bullying others._

_Greg suddenly stepped forward to the blonde girl and his hand was reaching her arm with that naughty grin on his face._

_“Hey stop that!” Bev walking faster to them._

_“Look. Who’s this ginger head? Come to save the day. Is this your friend, multi-colored-eyes-girl?” Seth looking at blonde girl. She opened her mouth to say something but Bev said it first._

_“Yes I am and she’s my friend. What’s wrong with that?” She said strongly with her fiery eyes._

_“Wow this ginger is the only one dare to challenge you, bud” Greg said playfully to Seth._

_Seth just grinning and said, “No this is good, couple of freak is good. Add one and we can have a triple date, right?” laughing._

_But not far from them, someone said “Hey you Seth and co. What are you doing? You had enough detentions last year, boys.” It’s Mr. Jones the principle._

_“Shit” Seth whispered so Mr. Jones couldn’t hear them. “Let’s go guys.” He push his friends away then looked at the girls “ See you later, freaks.”_

_Mr. Jones walked away to his office. Then Bev looked at the girl. “Hey, are you okay?”_

_“More than okay. Thanks for the assistance there. So, we’re friends?”_

_“Well, I’m good with that. Do you want to?”_

_The blonde girl chuckled, “I’m good with that too. Couple a freak can’t go wrong, right?” she laughing and she offered her hand. “Claire Waters at your sevice.”_

_Bev reached her hand, “Beverly Marsh, or just Bev”._

_“Okay, Just Bev. We will survive this so called sweet high school together.”_

_Bev agreed, “Indeed we will”._

“…have to prepared for what come next, right?” Claire said while she looked at Bev.

“Eh, what? Sorry I didn’t hear you. My mind was somewhere else.”

“You and that beautiful head of yours. Nevermind. Come on, let’s go inside.” She said as she walk into the next class

She little laughed then she looked into the old postcard she sticked on the door since her first time here. _This postcard. This old but precious postcard makes me stronger everytime._ She thought about it with smile on her face then she closed the locker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry if there are many mistakes especially with the grammars. any opinions and critics are welcomed and appreciated. thank you very much for reading! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm late. Had many things to do last weeks. Sorry too I haven't triple checked this fic. and last one, Sorry for the bad English. Please enjoy!

It has been over a week since his first encounter with Beverly and recently he couldn’t get her out of his mind. She seems so sweet like a candy. He loved candy. And he might be fall in love in Beverly at the first sight. _Eat those candies and Beverly Marsh will never see you again, fat boy._

He too, was searching for his childhood stuff in stockroom and just found not much. Some of photographs with his Mamma and Mrs. Douglas, the librarian in Derry back then, some drawing of buildings, and 3 silver coins. _I thought I have much but it seems Mamma has get rid some if them._ He stood up and wiped sweat from his forehead. _It still hot or am I just being too big these days? Gotta change that for Beverly._

 

He was walking to school and his backpack looked heavier because it was Friday and that was the time for PE class. He hated PE class, because he couldn’t running around like others. He couldn’t catch up even with the girls. But what made his day a little brighter was Beverly, he could met her today. It’s not like in class room when they sat separated from each other, but in the gym he could talk to her. _Maybe, if she feels like to talk to me._

He stepped in a path in front of the school when he heard someone, “Hey fat boy! You ready for today’s match?” it was Seth said loudly to him. He was in senior again this year. Couldn’t get pass in some lecture so he stayed here for a year.

_Last week on first PE class it was volleyball and all he could do was pass the ball without effort to reach it. His friends just laughing when he couldn’t do much that day. Luckily Bev wasn’t there that day because her aunt was in hospital, said blonde girl who called Beverly back then when he talked to Beverly for the first time. And he recognize the blonde girl name was Claire._

_And it’s like the day couldn’t get worse, the seniors had a same PE class day as him and there the first time he met Seth Meyer._

_“Damn, boys. The new kid is a_ fatty boy _.” Seth laughing with his company_

_Claire look at Ben and give him a warning look. “Hey Ben. Tell you what. Welcome to the club, freak club. That’s Seth Meyer over there. He’s gonna make your day gloomy the rest of your high school.”_

_Ben surprised that Claire had such a concern for him. “Thanks. I used to that tho. Wherever I go people tend to do that to me.” And this time he sure Claire was heterochromia. Dark brown in left eye and bright blue in her right eye._

_“That’s such a relief. Good luck with that” she got back to the others bringing the volley ball to their Coach._

_When it’s the time Ben served the ball, the ball can pass the net and other team can pass it back to his team. The ball was flying into Ben area, he tried to reach it but the result was he fell down because he tripped his own shoelaces._

_People started laughing and from afar Greg shouting “Yo, Jugs, are you okay? You should be the ball and get smashed by the others.” Apparently Greg stayed for a year too._

_Ben face turned red and the sweat was suddenly falling down. He stood up and patted his shirt._

_“Enough kids. Stop laughing and get ready to get dressed. the time almost over. And Greg Burton over there, please handle your mouth” Couch said to the kids and they’re gone to the dress room”_

Ben just looked at him and turn away. Walk faster into the hall.

 

He had changed into his white blue yellow shirt for PE class and walk into the gym. Today’s lesson was volleyball again and his class would have a match with senior class. _Whatever happens, just happens. God please make this day pass faster._

Like God had hear his pray, Beverly already at the gym playing with other classmate. She just served the ball, alright. A good one so the other team couldn’t receive the ball. She looked away and positioned behind the line.

Then she looked at Ben. She smiled at him. _Oh God, I don’t know if this is gonna be worse or not._ He smiled back then ducked his head and walk into the corner.

 

And the game started, sophomore versus senior. _Me versus Seth,_ he thought. Because the sophomore has 9 guys, Ben was benched until the felt tired. He came in when it was rubber game. Tom from sophomore get the service and the ball received by the senior, Seth ready to spike, his body and eyes looked into Ben. And there it goes, the ball hit Ben’s head strongly he fell down. No one help him to stand up.

“I’m okay. I’m okay. _You’re_ okay, Ben” he mumbling it to himself while people laughing, even his teammates too. And he felt his face was burn and his vision was kind of blurry. Thank God he didn’t wear his glasses.

He grimaced and accidently looked up and there was Beverly looking at him. He felt ashamed. He stood up.

“Ben, are you okay?” Beverly said worriedly to him. Claire who sat beside her took a glance at her.

He just nodded and did not say anything because he can’t handle the shyness.

The seniors had the service, the ball flying to Ben. He could pass it fine, _thank God._ And his friend ready to tossed it. Instead received by his team mate, the ball suddenly passed on the other team and they couldn’t receive it. Point to sophomore.

They moved to position, Ben was standing near the net.

“Hey Jug, if you help your team to win you’ll see what we will we do to you” Seth whispered from the other side.

Ben didn’t reply him. He just stood there. _Like I will smash you on the head. Do you think I can do that? I can’t even jump._

The game was over, the PE class was over too. The winner was senior class. It seemed the sophomores didn’t have a gut to defeat the seniors.

They entered the dress room and changed clothes. Ben was left alone while his friends was already going outside. He sat on the bench, folding his shirt, when suddenly someone slam his locker.

“Hey fat boy, don’t have friends, do you?” it was Seth saying with Greg and some other guys from his class behind him.

He didn’t answer him again.

“You never answer Seth, you Jugs” Greg said grumpily

“Sorry..” Ben said with his lower voice

“There you go. I thought you couldn’t talk. Come here, boy.” Seth’s waving his hand

Ben stood up and face him. Ben realized that he was higher than Seth, maybe an inch or two.

“Wait what’s your name? We’re not properly introduce our self. I’m Seth.” He was offering his hand to Ben.

Ben hesitated, wait for 2 seconds and eventually grabbed Seth’s hand. “Ben”

Suddenly Seth pull his hand so Seth’s face was beside Ben face and he whispered to Ben, “Do you know where fat boys place in this school, Ben the fat boy? They always place in a trash can.

Ben eyes widened. Suddenly someone grabbed his shirt and pulled it to his head. He couldn’t see a thing. But he felt all of them were standing in front of him. Someone hold him from to back to prevent him from moving.

“Before we threw you to the trash bin, it would be fun if you played with us, don’t you think?” someone said that. He never heard that voice before.

He didn’t say anything, he just grunting.

“Some of us are from music class. You know, we have a drum here.” Other voice said.

One of them start paddling his belly.

“We’ll call it fat-paddling, Jugs. And assume this is our warm welcome party for you.” Greg said it then smacked his hand onto Ben’s fat belly

He wanted to cry, but he knew if he did that he would bring them joy and they would came to him more often. “Just leave me alone!” he said with his head still covered by his shirt.

“Okay, I think we’re done. Come on guys before someone enter this room” said grumpy voice he didn’t recognize either.

Then the one who hold him threw to the bench and they were all laughing. When he sure they all gone, he opened the shirt above his head. _My nightmare has come again. Shit._

 

The bell has ringing and people start running out from their class. Ben walked out from his class and going toward his locker. _Gotta go faster before they found me here._ They referred to those bullies that encountered him earlier. He put some of book inside it, closed the door, and turned around.

“Hey, Ben” Bev gave him her beautiful smile and those eyes looked at him brightly as ever.

 _Holy moly._ He took a quick glimpse at her. Wearing that maroon flannel, rolled up the arms, her bright red hair was ponytailed, blue jeans, and white Keds.

“Hey, Beverly-- I mean. Hey, Bev” he said awkwardly to her as his hand scratched the back of his head.

“So” her face lit up and she was still smiling and raised her brows, “how about our little project, Ben?”

“Project? What pro—Oh. Our old stuff project?”

“Yes, that’s right. Do you have any? Because unfortunately I don’t, well I have but it just bunch of old clothes and some old paper I think. Do we need that?”

“Yes I have some. Not good either but I have some photograph. Do you want to see mine first? If we still not satisfied with it, we could go see your paper.” He said while he closed his locker and turn the numbers on the padlock.

“Good idea. So when will we do that. Do you have time after school?”

“After school is fine. Where’s Claire anyway? I thought she always walking home with you.” He asked

Bev was walking toward her locker, “She already go home because her brother was alone at home.” She opened the locker door and gather some stuff. “So, you’ve met her.”

“Yes, I have.” Ben turned his head worriedly beside Bev’s locker door. Left. Right. _Where are they?_

Bev looked at him, “What’s wrong Ben?” she said as she closed her sling bag.

“Hmm? Nothing. Nothing to worry about.” He didn’t want to show her he little afraid to meet Seth and the others at this time.

“Are you sure? Okay, I’m done” she said as she grab the locker door.

“Oh, okay.” Ben turned to the exit door already when Bev see the old postcard sticked at her door.

 _When was this from?_ She took off the postcard and shoved it in her bag.

 

They walked down the street and go to Ben’s home. They walked side by side, with Ben walking near the road side and so far there were no Seth in sight and that made Ben felt relieved. Ben gone silent after few minutes they walked. Bev was the first one to break the ice.

“So.. how’s school Ben?” she turned her head to Ben “Ehm, did I sound like your mom right now?” she’s laughing.

“Oh, no. Not at all. Well my mom already asked that. And the answer is the same, it was fine, alright.” He looked down at his shoes. “So, how’s yours?” he asked her as he turned his head to her.

“Well, so so. So far so good. Actually,” she silent and thinking for a second.

Ben took a glimpse at her while he gripped both of his bag’s straps.

“Claire told me, you had a rough day?” she looked at him and Ben quickly looked away. Didn’t want to meet her gaze.

“It’s not that I had a worst day, I-- I’ve had worse, you know. Back then in Junior. Or before, I’m not sure.” He said and he kicked a gravel slowly out of the way.  “I’m used to that, anyway.”

“Well, I know how you feel. If that makes you better. Me and Claire once being bullied too by Seth.”

“Really? But why?” he looked at her

“Hmm.. We have our gift, right? Me with my bright red hair, Claire with her braces and her multi colored eyes. I think Seth just can’t accept people uniqueness, you know.” She looked at the distance as they turned at the corner.

“Uniqueness. I like that. Both of you are quite unique, alright.” He agreed with her

“You too, Ben.”

“What? No, Bev. I’m just fat. Just a two hundred and fifty pounds boy who can get easily bullied because of his body.” He said but not with anger. How could he showed her his anger?

She surprised with his changed of mood. “Hey. Don’t be hard on yourself, Ben. Most people tend to do that, but they who know you don’t even think about it. I said, you’re okay. Nothing’s wrong with you. Don’t let people body shaming you easily.”

She looked at him, and Ben looked at her in the eyes. If people could fell in love hard for someone, Ben definitely fell harder for Bev.

“Thanks, Bev. It feels so rare people cheer up each other these days. Well, just for me, I guess..” he scratch back of his head again. “Uhm, you said you’ve been in my place before. How do you always looks fine after all what happened to you?”

“Well, about that. I—“ she didn’t finish her sentence when someone called Ben.

“Benny sweetie, you go home already.” It was Ben’s Mamma standing in the garden, wearing a white glove and holding a little sickle, cutting some leaves. “Oh, who’s this beautiful girl you bringing?”

His head quickly blush because of his mother word. “Mamma, you home early. Yes. Err, this is Beverly Marsh. She wants to see the old stuff I told you the other day.” He felt a little shy when he called his mother Mamma in front of his friends.

“Well, Mamma meet Beverly. Bev, this is.. my mom” his face turned more red right now.

Bev looked at Ben slightly after he called his mom and she found it cute when he called her mother Mamma then she smiled. “Good afternoon, Mrs. Hanscom” she said cheerfully

“Good afternoon to you too, Beverly. Come go inside while I continue this gardening stuff.” She said cheerfully too.

“Okay, Mamma. We’ll see you later” he said as he gestured Bev to follow him inside.

**Author's Note:**

> so sorry if there are many mistakes. any critics are welcomed and appreciated. thank you very much for reading! ^^


End file.
